Autumn Forest
by Sydoodles
Summary: A shadow of the colossus One-Shot. Takes place after Basaran is defeated.


This is a Shadow of the Colossus One Shot. It's a Hurt/Comfort idea that I've had. It takes place once Basaran has been defeated. I know that once a colossus is defeated the black tendrils come after Wander and cannot be outrun and you can't avoid it. For the sake of this one shot, let's just save that for later, shall we?

One last thing. I know that it's official that Agro is a female, but to me Agro is a male.

Wander delivered the final stab into the tortoise like Colossi's skull. Heaving his sword out, the black blood sprayed everywhere. Into Wanders eyes, his mouth, his hair. He tasted the bitterness. The colossus lurched and leaned, its body giving way. It groaned deep within its throats and shook the earth as it collapsed. Wander leapt off the giant, and collapsed to his knees as the earth shook. Every time, he questioned what he was doing. Was it right?

With each beast that fell, Wander felt pangs of guilt and remorse. These creatures... what were they for? What was their purpose? Ruins suggested that inhabitants did live in this forsaken land. But there was no trace of them. No remains. Did they worship the giant beasts? For the most part they seemed like peaceful giants, when not provoked.

But now... Wander didn't know what was right. He had to save Mono. That's all he wanted. She didn't deserve to die in the first place...

Wander shakily stood. This battle had taxed a lot of energy. And Agro...

Poor Agro. Agro was hit numerous times from the shots the colossus spat out. Agro limped, and a foam lined his mouth. Sweat drenched his coat.

Wander knew they both needed rest. To recharge and heal. Surely Mono could understand...

Wander heaved himself into the saddle, and coaxed his beloved steed into a slow walk. Halfway into their journey, a light rain began to fall.

Hours later they arrived to the tree-dense grove. The autumn forest. Here they were sheltered from the rain. Here small game gathered, and the water was fresh. The sky began to darken, and Wander removed Agro's saddle and bridle. If left on longer the leather would rub and make Agro's hide raw.

Agro gratefully drank from the steam. Further down Wander washed his face, arms, and hair, careful not to pollute the water Agro drank with the stale blood of the colossus.

Then, Wander drank as well.

Wander bound his new wounds which had aired out some. He then treated his equine friend, who nursed one of his legs. Wander hoped he had enough supplies. Before the start of his journey he managed to snag some small necessities. Flint, rolls of bandages, cloth, a salve of sorts, and other various things. Underprepared or not, he was still alive. Both he and Agro. True, with the death of each Colossus he felt stronger. Still, he felt tainted.

Wander walked a ways from Agro. Agro stayed, but made sure his master was in sight. Wander felt it was necessary to do this. He found the small shrine, and knelt. The small stone protrusion had markings and inscriptions that had faded with time and weather. Vines and ivy snaked over the surface.

Wander offered a humble prayer of gratitude. Gratitude for being alive, and for his horse to still live. He pleaded for strength to keep going, and that whatever small game he hunted would be enough to give him energy. He asked for forgiveness, just in case if the black blood he spilt was wrong.

Lastly... he opened his heart to tell the deities that watched over him, that he was doing this all for Mono. If that cause didn't redeem his actions, he didn't know what would...

Later that evening, Wander shot some small game and prepared a small fire. It wasn't much. Wildlife was so sparse, and he was growing tired of salamander. Wander didn't dare shoot the hawks. He saw them as good omens; Fowl to be revered. Wander added some familiar and safe berries and roots he foraged to his meal of small bird, and ate it. Agro grazed beside him.

After being fed, Wander did the necessities. He repaired what he could, counted how many arrows he had, mended tears in his clothes, and tended to Agro. He couldn't afford to lose his best friend. Agro made this mostly possible. He carried Wander seemingly as fast as the wind. They shared a deep and unshakable bond of trust. Wander knew that the sword he wielded was essential, but he felt more skilled with his bow. And unstoppable with Agro.

Agro bested any other stallion. Although he wasn't bred to be a warhorse, his agility and swiftness made up the difference. With all of these qualities, Agro still was a horse, and had a strong mind at that. Agro could be a little stubborn when danger wasn't afoot, but he loved his master all the same.

After all this, Wander sat by the fire. Agro nestled besides him with a gentle wicker and lipped his hair, nearly pushing Wanders headband off with his nose. Wander chuckled a little and pushed Agro's head away, only to be rebuked by a snort of hot air from to large nostrils. Wander felt Agro's velvet muzzle and the bridge of his nose against Wanders face. He smiled and patted Agro's cheek.

Night fell, and the fire died. Wander couldn't keep his eyes open much longer. He fell asleep on the leafy forest floor. His break was short lived. There was always a reminder to keep going. Shadowy figures stilled his horse, and saddled and bridled his steed. Dark tendrils snaked their way over the forest floor. All at once, they penetrated into Wander through his chest and back. A split pain, instant and then gone. Wanders body curled and flexed, his expression pained. Then, with the last tendril instilled into his chest, Wander relaxed, and his body levitated.

Wander awoke, to the same bodiless voice. Once again, he found himself back in the Shrine of Worship. He didn't know how he got there. He never could remember.

The statue of the last colossus crumbled to the floor. The voice gave him his next foe.

I don't own Shadow of the Colossus


End file.
